coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
25th December
See also: Christmas Events Coronation Street history *1904 - The Coronation Street residents experience their first Christmas wedding as Tom O'Connor marries Cissy Matthews. *1963 - Billy Walker and Joan Davies return to Coronation Street as Annie Walker gets a This Is Your Life, organised by Dennis Tanner. Esther Hayes tells the residents she is moving to Glasgow. *1967 - The Rovers regulars compete against the punters from The Flying Horse in a tug-of-war game. The Rovers team loses. *1972 - A 1940s show is held at the Rovers, with Billy Walker as master of ceremonies. *1987 - As she prepares to leave Weatherfield for a new life in the country, Hilda Ogden is treated to a surprise farewell party in the Rovers by her friends and neighbours. *1988 - Deirdre Barlow escapes from Brian Roscoe's flat, after he refused to let her leave for hours. *1989 - Derek Wilton finds out that he has lost his job. *1990 - Gail Tilsley gives birth to a baby boy, David. *1991 - Jealous that his ex-partner Alma Sedgewick has since been seeing Ken Barlow, Mike Baldwin lures Alma to bed. Des Foster makes a pass at Bet Gilroy, but she throws him out of the Rovers. *1994 - Curly Watts names a star Mrs Raquel Watts as a Christmas present for Raquel. Martin Platt kisses student nurse Cathy Power while comforting her over a death at the hospital. Deirdre Rachid agrees to go to Morocco with husband Samir so that they can stay together. *1996 - Martin Platt rescues Don Brennan from killing himself. Curly Watts sleeps with Maureen Holdsworth. *1997 - Kevin and Sally Webster get back together. *1998 - Judy Mallett gives birth to twins - a boy (Billy) and a girl (Becky). *1999 - Natalie Barnes and Vinny Sorrell share a kiss. Fred Elliott gives 4 Coronation Street to his son Ashley Peacock and his wife Maxine as a Christmas present. Martin Platt has sex with nurse Rebecca Hopkins, cheating on his wife Gail. Gary Mallett and Terry Duckworth have a massive brawl over Gary's wife Judy Mallett's death *2000 - Roy Cropper refuses to return Wayne Hayes to the care of his mother's boyfriend Alex Swinton when he sees Alex hit Wayne. Jason Grimshaw visits mother Eileen. *2001 - Dev Alahan and Deirdre Rachid sleep together. Terry Duckworth (who is wanted by the police) drives an ill Jack to hospital despite knowing he will likely be arrested, which he is. *2002 - Tracy Preston shows up at No.1, having split up with husband Robert. *2003 - Steve McDonald, who is soon to re-marry Karen McDonald, finds out from Tracy Barlow that she will soon give birth to his baby. He threatens to kill Tracy if she tells Karen. *2004 - Steve McDonald and Tracy Barlow realise that Karen McDonald has tricked them into thinking she has killed Steve and Tracy's daughter Amy. Ashley Peacock and Claire Casey marry. *2005 - Mike Baldwin worries that he might have Alzheimer's when he forgets that his brother Harry died earlier in the year. The incident reduces him to tears. *2006 - The Platts and the Websters eat Christmas dinner at No.8. David Platt reveals to mother Gail that he knows she wanted to abort him before he was born. Bill Webster's wife Maureen puts in a surprise appearance, but David spoils the party by telling her that Bill has been playing away with Audrey Roberts. A young woman leaves a baby at No.11, claiming that Jason Grimshaw is the father. *2007 - The Websters and Fiz Brown find out about Fiz's boyfriend John Stape's affair with teenager Rosie Webster. Her father Kevin beats John up when he finds out. *2008 - Tony Gordon offers to house Jed Stone after finding out that Jed survived an attempted murder by him. Tony makes the condition however that Jed will not bother him again or try to contact his friends in Coronation Street. *2009 - Kevin Webster is about to tell his wife Sally that he is leaving her, but she tells him that she has breast cancer, causing him to abandon his plans and stand by her. *2010 - Tracy Barlow learns from her daughter Amy that Steve and Becky McDonald bought their nephew Max from Becky's sister. She uses this knowledge to blackmail them into allowing her to keep Amy permanently. *2011 - Becky McDonald's flat is accidentally set on fire. She is saved by Nick Tilsley and rushed to hospital. *2012 - Nick Tilsley calls off his wedding to Leanne Barlow after finding out that she asked Peter Barlow for a reconciliation earlier that day. Later on, he sleeps with sister-in-law Kylie Platt who has split up with husband David. *2013 - Nick Tilsley violently slaps his wife Leanne during Christmas dinner in front of both their families. Kylie Platt, reminded that her sleeping with Nick the previous Christmas is what set off the chain of events that led to his brain damage, goes out on a drunken binge and ends up getting herself arrested. *2014 - Kylie Platt leaves the street after David Platt finds out that she's been taking drugs supplied by Max Turner's real dad Callum Logan, and throws her out. *2015 - Robert Preston finishes with Tracy Barlow. *2016 - Toyah Battersby returns to Coronation Street nearly fourteen years after she left following her collapsed marriage. Nick Tilsley, believing partner Leanne Battersby is having an affair with Peter Barlow, gets into a fight with him on the cobbles not knowing that Peter is actually in a secret relationship with Toyah. Jude Appleton, the son Mary Taylor gave up for adoption, turns up on her doorstep. Pat Phelan renews his engagement to Eileen Grimshaw, resulting in Andy Carver attempting to poison him which he aborts when Phelan shares the drink he was offered. *2017 - Billy Mayhew accidentally falls off a cliff after Peter Barlow's revenge on Billy backfires over Billy's involvement in Peter's twin sister Susan's death. Later, the Barlow family members find out the truth about Billy. *2019 - Robert Preston is shot by Derek Milligan and dies in hospital. Derek himself dies in a shootout with Gary Windass. Real world *1987 - Hilda Ogden's departure episode (together with its omnibus repeat) earns Coronation Street 26,650,000 viewers. *1991 - For the first time, two episodes of Coronation Street are broadcast on the same day on ITV (not including omnibuses). *2000 - First appearance of Jason Grimshaw. *2019 - Neville Buswell (Ray Langton) dies. Episodes Episodes were broadcast on 25th December on the following years: *1960s - 1961, 1963, 1967, 1968 *1970s - 1972 *1980s - 1985, 1987, 1988, 1989 *1990s - 1990, 1991 (I) (II), 1992, 1994, 1995, 1996, 1997, 1998, 1999 *2000s - 2000, 2001, 2002, 2003, 2004, 2005, 2006, 2007, 2008, 2009 *2010s - 2010, 2011, 2012, 2013, 2014, 2015, 2016, 2017, 2018, 2019 24th December Dates December 26th December December 25